


Тоннель

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: История про детские приключения.





	Тоннель

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_139_оридж 2018

Мы с Дилланом давно планировали эту вылазку. Предвкушали, готовились,  
даже расчертили примерный план, куда мог вывести этот ход. Конечно же,  
родители ни о чём не подозревали. По их мнению, мы изучали историю  
города и его структуру. Иначе как ещё было объяснить кучу библиотечных  
книжек, городских планов и карт? Другие книги, вызывающие подозрение,  
мы заблаговременно прятали, оставляя взрослых в неведении.  
Подземный ход мы нашли ещё весной, когда река была в разливе. На самом  
деле, это вышло случайно, как зачастую и совершались самые грандиозные  
открытия. Отец Диллана возил нас в соседний город на автогонки и на  
обратном пути, уже на подъезде к первым городским пустырям, пробило  
колесо. У мистера Куинна была запаска, но нам пришлось ждать, пока он всё  
сделает. Немного помотавшись вокруг машины, мы спустились с насыпи и  
направились ходить вдоль шоссе. Справа от нас возвышалась каменистая  
земля, поросшая прошлогодним пожелтевшим репейником и редкой сорной  
травой, шла дорога, а за ней уже начинался город. Слева — небольшой  
подлесок, упирающийся в реку, и канава, вдоль которой мы и брели. Диллан  
всё норовил столкнуть меня в неё. Я отвечал ему тем же. Мистер Куинн лишь  
раз окликнул нас и попросил далеко не отходить.  
Так, смеясь и обзывая друг друга, мы дошли до болотца. Земля стала совсем  
мягкой под ногами, в воздухе стоял запах сырости и земли. Впереди серой  
массой текла река, унося свои грязные воды прочь из города. Она подходила  
к самой насыпи, делала крюк и мчалась прочь от автострады. Вот тут то мы и  
заметили чёрный зияющий портал. До сегодняшнего дня ни я, ни Диллан  
никогда не были здесь и не знали о его существовании. Это была дренажная  
труба, пролегающая под дорогой.

У нас захватило дух и, если бы не разлившаяся река, мы сразу и помчались  
бы изучать эту пещерку. Но тогда мы могли просто стоять, утопая в мягкой  
земле, и строить предположения.  
— Смотри, как круто! Мы сможем залезть туда и хорошенько там всё изучить,  
— фантазировал Диллан. — Наверняка там полно дохлых крыс!  
— Может, это канализационная труба. Или просто переход для реки под  
шоссе. Или для животных, знаешь, строят специальные переходы, чтоб они  
по дороге не бегали.  
— Там слишком темно. Не думаю, что у неё есть выход на поверхность с той  
стороны. Эх, залезть бы...  
Мы постояли там ещё, потом решили проверить, выходит ли труба с  
обратной стороны дорожного полотна, и стали карабкаться по насыпи вверх.  
Ободрав ладони и немного штаны, мы всё-таки поднялись и побежали на ту  
сторону, хотя уже могли видеть — уровень земли был гораздо ниже. Деревья  
росли вдоль старого бетонного забора, а что было за ним — мы могли лишь  
предполагать. Взгляд вылавливал только верхушки старых елей, берёз и  
клёнов.  
Тут нас окликнул мистер Куинн, и мы поехали домой.  
— Пап, а что за этим забором? — спросил Диллан, упираясь носом в окно.  
— Там? Понятия не имею, — небрежно бросил тот. — Наверно, какой-нибудь  
старый завод или просто лес.  
Мы переглянулись. Брошенный завод? Это был почти что клад! Но уже  
позже мы выяснили, что там не было никаких заводов. Если верить планам,  
по той стороне магистрали от города шла территория старой лесопилки. Это  
было, конечно, не так интересно, как завод. Но мысль изучить протяжённость  
подземного хода нас не оставила.  
И вот, приблизился тот день, на который мы назначили нашу вылазку.  
Родителям мы сказали, что с самого утра пойдём на озеро ловить рыбу — мы  
часто ходили туда на целый день, поэтому отпроситься было просто. Нас

всегда отпускали, зная, что там всегда много людей и есть спасательная  
будка на случай, если кто-нибудь упадёт в воду.  
Диллан пришёл ко мне в семь утра и мы вместе отправились по направлению  
к озеру. Но, завернув за угол, мы лишь сделали крюк и направились  
совершенно в другую сторону. За нашими спинами было по увесистому  
рюкзаку, в каждом из которых лежал фонарик (я смог взять отцовский  
фонарь на голову), по две запасные батарейки, ленч, небольшая бутылка  
воды и небольшой плед. Мне ещё удалось захватить припасённый кулёк  
конфет, а Диллан взял блокнот с карандашом и перочинный нож.  
Мы подъехали на автобусе до самой последней остановки, а дальше пошли  
пешком и уже к восьми тридцати прошли мост через реку, что обозначило  
границу города. Спустя ещё полчаса мы были у входа в нашу пещеру. Мы  
встали напротив чёрной пустоты, полностью впитывая в себя всю важность и  
грандиозность момента. Вот оно — наше долгожданное путешествие!  
Исследование новых миров и пространств ждало нас впереди. Мы ощущали  
себя первооткрывателями неизведанных земель.  
— Ну что, пошли? — спросил я.  
— Вперед, Тед!  
Диллан первым ступил в трубу, освещая себе путь фонариком. Я шёл чуть  
позади. С первым своим шагом я нанёс на чистую страницу блокнота  
маленькую линию, обозначающую вход в тоннель.  
— О, как здорово! Воняет, конечно, но... Тут темно, как в подвале! Вообще ни  
черта не видно!  
— Смотри лучше под ноги! Тут полно всякого мусора... Откуда здесь столько  
всего? Смотри, женская туфля.  
Диллан двумя пальцами подобрал туфлю и повернулся ко мне показать.  
Старомодный каблук был весь облеплен слизняками.  
— Фу, дрянь какая...  
— Примерь-ка! — захихикал Диллан.

Я послал его в жопу и мы пошли дальше. Я то и дело спотыкался о старые  
прогнившие дощечки и щепки. Под ногами неприятно шлепало, плюхало,  
расползалось, а иногда и разбегалось нечто. Диллану доставалось больше —  
ему приходилось ещё и убирать перед собой паутину. Очень скоро мы уже  
перестали обращать внимание на жуткую вонь.  
Через минут двадцать путешествия в темноте, мы натолкнулись на развилку.  
Наш тоннель пересекался с другим. Справа и слева уходили в темноту ещё  
две трубы.  
— Круто! Смотри, мы сможем составить карту проходов. Надо будет всё тут  
изучить. Зарисуй перекресток.  
— Я уже. — Я как раз убрал карандаш в нагрудный карман кофты, изобразив в  
блокноте два дополнительных прохода. — Куда идём?  
Диллан чуть помедлил и сделал выбор.  
— Пошли прямо. Посмотрим, как глубоко сможем уйти.  
Мы продвигались вперёд, строя предположения, что это за трубы и куда они  
могут вести. Иногда нам попадались такие же перекрестки, и я зарисовывал  
всё в блокнот. Один раз наш тоннель закончился — уперся в другой,  
перпендикулярный. Прямого прохода не было, и мы пошли направо. Нам  
попадались, как и предсказывал Диллан, дохлые крысы, мыши и кроты,  
пауки, жуки, прочие мерзости из мира насекомых. Сгнившие щепки устилали  
земляной пол. Иногда мы находили обрывки каких-то тканей, обувь. Причём,  
чем глубже мы продвигались, тем больше предметов находили. На  
истлевшем носовом платке я даже смог разглядеть остатки вышивки —  
наверняка инициалы владельца.  
В один момент Диллан передо мной остановился и присел.  
— Эй, что там? — я уже понял, что он снова что-то нашёл.  
— Смотри!  
Его благоговейный шёпот меня взбудоражил. Он повернулся, показывая на

ладони старинную серебряную брошь. Налипшая грязь не смогла полностью  
спрятать блеск драгоценных камней.  
— Ого!!!  
Вот это была находка!!! Эти два (или три?) часа блуждания в темноте, грязи  
и вони нам уже окупились с лихвой. Неужели нас ждёт клад в этих  
трущобах? Мы стали старательней смотреть под ноги, но больше ничего не  
находили.  
Спустя какое-то время (очень сложно было определять ход времени — оно  
словно осталось нас дожидаться там, снаружи, в свете дня и свежести утра)  
наш тоннель стал расширяться. Мы не сразу заметили это. Сначала стены  
стали больше напоминать землю, а не бетон, покрылись мхом и корешками,  
приобрели неправильную форму. Сами того не заметив, мы вышли в  
большую настоящую земляную пещеру. Фонари высвечивали обрывистый  
неровный потолок, нависший над каменным полом. Всюду были кучи  
просевшей земли и выпавших камней. Мы прошли, восхищённо охая, вглубь,  
обошли подобие колонны — обвала, на котором теперь держался свод,  
прошли мимо подозрительного камня правильной прямоугольной формы.  
Под ногами хрустели мелкие камни и вездесущие щепки. Этот зал восхищал  
нас и завораживал. Кто бы мог подумать, что совсем рядом с городом можно  
найти ТАКОЕ!  
Посовещавшись, мы решили перекусить. Животы давно уже распевали,  
требуя еды. Устроившись на прямоугольном камне, мы разделили на двоих  
бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром, определили по три конфеты на каждого и  
открыли одну бутылку воды. Несмотря на мрачную обстановку, еда исчезла с  
удивительной скоростью. Мы полушёпотом беседовали об этом месте.  
Казалось, говорить в полный голос здесь было абсолютным святотатством.  
Слишком было тихо вокруг.  
Диллан потянулся за водой и уже поднёс бутылку к губам, когда прямо под  
ним послышался сухой треск дерева. Через мгновение он исчез в клубе  
поднявшейся пыли. Я негромко окликнул его, серьёзно испугавшись. Если он  
что-нибудь себе сломает, мне будет тяжело его вытаскивать по всем этим  
тоннелям. Да ещё и родителям потом объяснять...

— ЧЁРТ!!! — внезапно заорал Диллан, вскакивая на ноги, словно сел на ежа.  
Где-то неподалеку от резонанса шлепнулся камень.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Черт, Тед, тут кто-то есть!  
Моё сердце упало куда-то к съеденному бутеру. Я перевел взгляд в дыру, из  
которой выскочил Диллан. В свете фонарика я вдруг увидел...  
Я заорал. Не знаю точно, от испуга или от неожиданности. Хотелось бы  
сказать второе, но мне действительно стало тогда страшно. Настолько, что в  
животе похолодело, а руки задрожали. Мы смотрели на мертвеца. Он был  
высохшим, как мумия, ещё не скелет, но все соки уже давно покинули тело, в  
старых одеждах и башмаках. Камень, на котором мы сидели и ели, оказался  
не чем иным, как его гробом. В месте, где приземлился Диллан, кости  
мёртвого проломились, а одежда распалась на лоскуты.  
Диллан отвернулся и выблевал всё, что только что съел. Ко мне тоже  
подступило чувство тошноты, но бутерброд всё-таки решил остаться мне  
верным. Хотя, может, и лучше было его тоже выплюнуть. От одной мысли,  
что мы ели, сидя на гробу с мертвецом, становилось дурно. В этот момент  
пещера потеряла своё волшебство и стала больше напоминать гробницу с  
ловушками.  
— Тедди... — севшим, непослушным голосом пролепетал Диллан. — Это... Это  
кладбище! Мы под кладбищем!  
Я не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. Признаюсь, услышав само это слово, мне  
не хотелось его понимать. Возможно, потому что в этот момент и ко мне  
пришло это озарение. Ещё когда мы изучали карты, мы видели, что в  
стороне, за лесопилкой был пустырь, где раньше располагалось кладбище. На  
новых картах его уже не было, только на старых. Мы ещё тогда пошутили,  
что это мёртвые сделали себе проход к людям. От этой мысли меня снова  
затошнило. Я наклонился, ощущая, как бутерброд блуждает по пищеводу.  
Мой фонарик выхватил из темноты что-то светлое. Я понял, что это кость.  
Челюсть. А стоя я прямо на раздробленных ребрах скелета. Меня вырвало.  
— Пошли отсюда... — прохрипел Диллан и ломанулся назад ко входу в этот

погребальный зал. Я поплелся за ним, понимая, что иду по вековой давности  
костям, что обвалы — это упавшие вниз гробы, а щепки и ткань по всем  
тоннелям разнесли многочисленные грызуны. У самого входа Диллан  
споткнулся и растянулся на земле. Я помог ему встать, и к своему ужасу  
увидел, что его нога застряла в проломленном черепе. Диллан истошно  
кричал, что мёртвые не отпускают нас. Это была явная истерика, но почему-  
то я верил другу. От наведённого нами шума старые своды не выдержали и  
обвалились. К счастью, это случилось сразу после того, как мы покинули эту  
гробницу.  
Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как мы не заблудились в тех трубах. Я понял, что  
где-то оставил блокнот, но мы нигде не ошиблись и свернули в нужном  
направлении. Когда впереди забрезжил свет выхода, в наши уставшие ноги  
будто влили новые силы. Мы выбежали из трубы, обгоняя друг друга, и  
упали на мягкую траву, в летний солнечный день. Никогда я ещё так не  
радовался солнцу и свежему воздуху! Жизнь в этот момент показалась мне  
особенно прекрасной, и ни к чему было отравлять её сомнительными  
приключениями. Весь ужас остался позади. Но до сих пор мне не по себе в  
тёмных глухих помещениях — не покидает ощущение, что под ногами вот-вот  
вновь захрустят кости, а где-то рядом меня поджидает мертвец.


End file.
